The lost and forgotten dreamer
by nnf247
Summary: Queen Zelda wonder if sacrificing her dream for Hyrule was the right choice...
1. Shut up Navi

Zelda woke up late and rush to get to business in Hyrule. In her privet office in her castle, she can't stop the memory dreams of her beloved hero, Link come to her mind. Fallen in the memories' spell, she didn't notice the small blue light coming out from it hiding.

"My, my! Are we royalty late, queen?" Said the blue fairy, Navi.  
"Oh! I didn't know you was here, Navi." Zelda replied.  
"My, you look well rested. I wonder what was in your dream…or who was in your dream?"  
"…Nothing and no one," She said turning away.  
"Is it that mean green becoming-to-a-sexy hero, Link?"  
Zelda said nothing but close her eyes.  
"You don't want to forget his face," Navi notice. "You had your chance, you know."  
"I can't. I have responsibility, duty and…"  
"…and the people of Hyrule will stop you to do what is you dream!" Navi interrupted.  
"Shut up, Navi," Zelda mumble.  
"You know he has others," Navi continued  
"Please, leave me..."  
"Having your duty, title, and the people of Hyrule will make you lose your chance and make a fantasy dream hunts your breathing soul."  
"SHUT UP!" Zelda shouted.  
"OH! The bitch queen button have been press!"  
"Quiet!"  
"Since I'm not with him, he might be using IT in someone else."  
"BITCH!"  
"Boo!"  
"I'll seriously will use the wisdom force on you."  
"That wouldn't be wise," Navi informs.  
"then GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"  
"Okay," And start flying to the door but stopped.  
"what?" Zelda asked Navi.  
"I'm sorry for the life you could have and the bringing of the nightmare of the dream of 'could have be'." And she disappeared.  
Zelda was quiet, alone, wonder if the people of Hyrule understands her sacrifice of the life she could have be.  
"It my duty and…my curse."


	2. Chapter 2: A threat of the Dark Queen

A knock on her office's door woke her up from another daydream.

"Yes?" She answer politely.

The servant, Pril peak his head to the door. "My Lady. Queen Midna is here to see you."

'Great, more royal reality check,' she thought. "She may enter."

The door open wide and enter the lady dressed in black with skin of light blue. Her fire orange hair is coved by her hooded sinful black dress. As Zelda is the queen of light, Midna is the queen of the dark side.

Midna did her respectful bow.

"Queen Midna, Hyrule welcomes you,"

"As I welcome it." Midna replied. She looked around. "The legend hero is not here?"

"No," She replied sadly. "The legend is also an explorer,"

"An explorer indeed, is that Link."

Zelda turn away

"Navi got to ya. I can always tell." Said Midna

"I don't travel with annoying fairy, nor travel at all. I travel by kidnapped, trap, or lost."

"Indeed. Different we are."

"More than we know."

"How long have Link been gone?" Midna asked.

"Too long."

"He offer for your company?"

"I can't."

"Want but won't." Midna states. "The people of Hyrule come first before your happiness. You are honoring the people of selfishness."

"It my duty,"

"It a lie and you know it!" Fired back. "Go on! Keep telling the lie that block you from your wish, dream, and sinful fantasies."

"It not your concern."

"It is. There is a connection, a link. THE LINK."

"Why Link it is your business?" Zelda asked with anger.

"He's all our business the life he links. He is, indeed, the key. But… he haven't use his key." She replied sinful.

"No sex talk please?" Zelda cried.

"I travel with him. I have my right." Midna told her. "My plans for him to go out, dance, get drunk, than fuck. We go out, have fun, got drunk but…we didn't fuck. He's holding that special key for you."

"Please no."

"But heap this. A threat and a promise. Your time and chance is running out, FAST. Someone will gain what you lose. Than your true nightmare will come to view."

"Is that all you came for?"

"No, and a warning," Midna said sadly. "From queen to queen. Don't sacrifice your dream for someone who didn't help you from the beginning, just because it your duty.

I'll make my parting and leave you the gift of thoughts. Good day, queen of Hyrule." And walked out.


	3. The shadow in the light

Inspire by: Thomas Prime - Shadows in the Light

Zelda needed some air. Her head was dizzy and light. Too much thought of Link, his link, his key, his everything. She feels going crazy and falling. Fallen for Link. Guilt comes, wrong choice again. Is she really gonna sacrifice her dream for them and duty?

She wear her black hooded robe and enter the land she ruled. In Central Square, she blends in, she's one of them. No one know that her royal blood flows. It didn't show. Head is dizzy, lost, and confuse. She didn't know she have escape the crowd by going through the ally, a dark ally.

She lean on the building wall.

"Link," she whispers. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please save me."

"I may not be him. But I am the next best thing." Said the dark evil voice.

She looked with fear as the DARK LINK emerge from the shadow.

"What is a lonely girl doing here, alone…in the dark?"

"Are you post to be with your better half?"

"Nah, cause my delight is here." And stated to approach.

"Please, stay away." She slow back away

"Bad news, queen bee. You control the light. But in the shadows, I'm king."

"I'm not lying! Stay back!" Shaken in fear.

"Link maybe nice. But I take what I want!" his evil eyes glow as he reach out to grab her.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She scream out and the power of wisdom shines out in a big blinding light. He's blind and can't see. She make an escape and leave


	4. The one who LOSTLINK'S LAST WO

Zelda lets her feet carried her away and ends up in the Sacred Forest Meadows.  
"No…" She whispers. "I couldn't let it end like that way… not that way," she fell to the grassy floor. Pass out, lost in the dream of memories.  
"Oh my dear friend. Dearest to my dearest friend," said the echo of the forest.  
"Saria…sorry. Please let me rest here, please," Zelda quietly cried.  
"The forest always welcomes you. The door is never close." She replied.  
"Thank you…"

The dream begins at the end of the forest, end of the day. She heard his voice.  
"I want to travel the world…" Then Link turn to look at her. "And I want you to come with me."  
"Link, you know I can't."  
"Why not, Zelda? Cause of your duty to Hyrule?"  
Zelda turns away. Link hold her with both her so she face him.  
"Zelda, Look. Was they there for you when you was in the dungeon the first time we met?" Link reminds her.  
"No," she replied softly.  
"Or when you was kidnapped. Did any of them step in?"  
"No,"  
"Then why are you brave enough to give up your dream for them?"  
"I don't know, Link. I don't know."  
"Than answer me this, Zelda. Do you love me?"  
Shock by his question, she looked at him stung. "Link, I…" but lost her words.  
Link was disappointed. He let her go and turn to the sunset.  
"I'll travel alone. Don't worry. I'll be fine."  
Zelda couldn't say nothing, just. "May the Goddesses of Hyrule be watching you."  
Link looked back and smile. He walked but stopped not too far.  
"Oh, one more thing before I go," He look back her for the last time. "I love you, that's all."  
Zelda watches as Link gone out to the setting sun.  
'Why didn't I say anything?' she wonder as she turn to stone.  
Her soul scream and cries his name.  
"LINK!"


End file.
